I am D'Artagnan -HIATUS-
by iyagi7154
Summary: Kyuhyun namja yang memiliki banyak impian. Ia ingin mencoba menjadi seorang pemain drama musikal. Ketika akhirnya ia melangkah memasukinya, semua tidak semudah yang dibayangkan.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : I am D'Artagnan – chapter 1**

**Genre : Friendship/Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, dan member SJ kecuali Kangin, Hankyung dan Kibum.**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Fanfic just Fanfic, typos, geje , if read don't bash, jangan meng-copy paste meskipun menyertakan nama; Share saja dalam bentuk link ffn, tidak kurang dari itu. Gomawo **

**Summary : **Kyuhyun namja yang memiliki banyak impian. Ia ingin mencoba menjadi seorang pemain drama musikal. Ketika akhirnya ia melangkah memasukinya, semua tidak semudah yang dibayangkan.

I am D'Artagnan

**Oktober 2010**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 5 sore ketika para pemain drama musikal Three Muskeeter bersiap untuk berlatih peran. Beberapa di antara mereka termasuk Kyuhyun, sudah berlatih untuk adegan pedang sejak jam 10 pagi. Meski keringat sudah membasahi tubuhnya, magnae Super Junior itu sangat bersemangat. Ini hari pertama mereka berlatih, dan saat ini pertama kalinya mereka akan berakting. Kyuhyun mempelajari naskah di tangannya dengan hati-hati, mengingat semua rincian adegan.

Ketika gilirannya tiba, Kyuhyun melangkah ke posisi yang ditentukan dan tersenyum gembira, membayangkan ia tengah bertemu sang appa untuk mengutarakan cita-citanya.

"Abeoji, aku akan menjadi seorang musketeer." Kyuhyun mengembangkan kedua tangannya. "Aku akan menunjukkan kepada dunia, bahwa Anda benar, abeoji."

"Ulangi."

Mata Kyuhyun mengerjap ketika kata-kata itu menyentuh gendang telinganya. Sang sutradara memberi kode dengan tangan, membuatnya paham bahwa telinganya tidak salah dengar. Kyuhyun kembali ke tepi panggung, membaca naskahnya sejenak kalau-kalau ada yang ia lupakan, dan kembali muncul dengan senyum lebar ke posisi yang ditentukan.

"Abeoji, aku akan menjadi seorang muske..."

"Suaramu kurang keras, Kyuhyun sshi." Sang sutradara memandangnya dengan wajah serius. "Kau tidak melakukan jumpa fans atau variety show, tetapi kau berada di panggung drama musikal. Keraskan suaramu dan tunjukan ekspresi yang lebih jelas."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Untuk kedua kalinya ia kembali ke tepi panggung.

"Abeoji, aku akan menjadi seorang musketeer!" Kyuhyun berkata dengan lantang. "Aku akan menunjukkan…"

"Kurang ekspresi. Lebih semangat lagi."

Kali ini Kyuhyun memasuki panggung dengan langkah cepat dan wajah yang lebih gembira. "Abeoji, aku akan menjadi seo…."

"Ulangi! Kau belum memasukan emosi ke dalam adegan itu."

Kyuhyun memandang sang sutradara dengan bingung. Suara bisik-bisik mulai terdengar di sekitarnya. Dengan gugup ia kembali ke tepi panggung, menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan kembali masuk dengan wajah yang lebih bersemangat.

"Abeoji, aku akan menjadi seorang musketeer!"

"Ulangi!"

Kyuhyun tak percaya dengan pendengarannya. Sekali lagi ia kembali ke tepi panggung, lalu masuk dan mengucapkan kalimat bagiannya.

"ULANGI!"

Lagi-lagi kata itu yang Kyuhyun dengar. Bukan sekali dua kali lagi, namun hingga satu jam kemudian, Kyuhyun masih berkutat di kalimat pertamanya tersebut. Tak satu pun yang mendapat persetujuan dari sang sutradara. Semakin lama Kyuhyun semakin bingung dan kacau.

"Ya! Kau!" Seorang pemain berteriak keras kepadanya.

"Aigoo, dia parah sekali!"

"Ck, sampai kapan kita menunggunya untuk berlatih?!"

"Dia benar-benar tidak bisa berakting."

"Mungkin drama musikal tidak cocok untuknya!"

Kalimat-kalimat yang mengandung umpatan, kemarahan dan kekesalan, berhamburan di sekitarnya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa tertunduk, kembali ke tepi panggung dan membaca naskahnya dengan tangan yang semakin gemetar. Keringat dingin sudah muncul sejak tadi. Pikirannya menjadi buntu. Ia merasa semua yang tertulis dalam naskah sudah dilakukannya dengan tepat.

_Kenapa? Apa yang salah? _

Kyuhyun mencoba menghalau perasaan kalutnya dan kembali masuki panggung.

"ABEOJI, AKU AKAN MENJADI SEORANG MUSKETEER!" seru Kyuhyun keras. Ekspresi ceria sudah mulai hilang dari wajahnya. Ia berdiri seperti seseorang yang berteriak putus asa.

Seruan marah kembali bermunculan, kali ini benar-benar jelas dan terang-terangan. Kyuhyun tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimat. Kertas naskah terjatuh dari jemarinya yang lemas. Ia tengah membungkuk untuk mengambil kertas-kertas itu saat sang sutradara mendekatinya. Kyuhyun bergegas berdiri. Wajahnya merah menahan malu. Ia merasa benar-benar mengacaukan latihan.

"Kyuhyun sshi, dalam adegan ini, kau harus menunjukkan lonjakan emosi."

_Lonjakan emosi? Kenapa? Bukankah itu percakapan seorang anak kepada appa-nya? Kenapa aku harus menunjukkan emosi untuk percakapan seperti itu? _

Kyuhyun memandang sang sutradara dengan bingung. Ia hanya terdiam bahunya ditepuk dengan lintingan kertas naskah yang jauh lebih tebal dari miliknya.

"Dalam drama musikal ini, kau adalah D'Artagnan. Selama dirimu masih Cho Kyuhyun, aku akan selalu memintamu mengulangi adegan tadi. Mengerti?" Sang sutradara mengedarkan matanya kepada para pemain yang lain. "Kita lewati bagian Kyuhyun sshi. Kita akan berlatih scene ke…."

Kyuhyun tidak mendengar lagi kalimat selanjutnya dari sang sutradara. Pikirannya terasa penuh dengan pertanyaan, dadanya terasa sesak oleh rasa malu karena tidak bisa mengucapkan satu kalimatpun dengan baik, dan pandangan-pandangan tajam dari pemain lain membuatnya semakin merasa kacau.

Sementara yang lain berlatih adegan di mana ia tidak ikut serta di dalamnya, Kyuhyun berjalan ke kamar mandi dan menangis diam-diam di sana.

.

Flash back

Beberapa minggu sebelumnya…

Member Super Junior tengah berkumpul di dorm. Sebuah kesempatan yang langka mengingat mereka sangat sibuk dengan aktifitas personal seperti drama, drama musikal, DJ, MC, juga film. Belum lagi latihan rutin untuk SS3 yang masih berlangsung.

Semua sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing ketika Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya. Namun saat sang magnae berkutat di depan cermin yang ada di ruang televisi lebih dari 15 menit, satu per satu mulai menaruh perhatian dan akhirnya saling memandang dengan bingung.

"Kyuhyunie." Leeteuk mencoba memulai bertanya, setelah dongsaengdeul melemparkan pandangan serentak ke arahnya, memaksanya untuk mewakili mereka.

"Ne?" Kyuhyun masih mengamati wajahnya di cermin, dan kini memasang berbagai macam mimik yang membuat kening kesembilan hyungnya berkerut.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Leeteuk mencoba bersabar, karena Kyuhyun tetap tidak menaruh perhatian terhadapnya.

Tidak ada jawaban. Kyuhyun kini mendekatkan wajahnya ke cermin sambil tersenyum sedemikian rupa sehingga deretan giginya yang rapi terlihat.

"Kau kalah bermain game?" Donghae ikut bertanya setelah Leeteuk merasa gagal.

"Aniyo." Kali ini Kyuhyun menautkan kedua alisnya, menajamkan pandangan matanya, dan membentuk busur terbalik dengan bibirnya. Tiba-tiba ia berbalik menghadap kesembilan namja tersebut. "Apakah aku terlihat garang?"

"Garang?" Yesung mengeleng dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, yang terlihat sepuluh kali lebih garang dari ekspresi sang magnae.

"Kau dapat referensi wajah garang dari mana? Komik humor?" Eunhyuk meringis lebar.

"Wajah garang itu seperti ini." Siwon mengubah wajah tampannya menjadi garang dalam sekejap.

"Ah, Siwon hyung benar-benar hebat!" Ryeowook bertepuk tangan dengan tulus, tak menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang kini sudah merengut.

"Aku tidak bermain game tadi," jelas Kyuhyun sambil memandang Donghae. "Aku sedang berdoa."

"Mwo?!" Heechul terlonjak hingga walkman di pangkuannya terjatuh. "Jangan katakan kau mau menjadi magnae yang manis. Itu mengerikan!"

Kyuhyun melemparkan death glare kepada senior evilnya, membuat mereka saling bertatapan tajam untuk beberapa saat.

"Mungkin Kyuhyunie menginginkan sesuatu." Sungmin langung berdiri menghalangi pandangan keduanya. Serentak kedua namja yang punya hubungan canggung, kontras namun dekat itu melempar muka mereka dengan serentak. Bukan karena membenci Sungmin, tapi karena wajah imut dan senyum manis itu membuat kemarahan mereka seperti salah sasaran.

"Sebaiknya kau berterus terang, Kyuhyunie." Shindong sang mood maker bertanya dengan nada riang dan ringan, membuat suasana kembali mengendur. "Ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan? Tidak biasanya siang bolong begini kau berdoa."

Kyuhyun tidak langsung menjawab. Ia terduduk di sofa dengan wajah lesu. "Hyungdeul, kenapa tak ada yang menawariku bermain drama musikal?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat kesembilan namja itu menoleh ke arahnya. Mulut mereka terkunci ketika kedua mata hitam Kyuhyun memancarkan perasaan sedih, bibirnya sedikit maju untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang kesal, dan kedua pipinya yang chubby tampak memerah karena merasa malu harus berterus terang.

"Hyungdeul sebagian besar pernah bermain di drama musikal, tapi kenapa tak seorangpun menawariku untuk bermain? Aku terus berdoa, menunggu, dan berharap, tapi kenyataannya…"

Kini mata hitam itu berubah memelas. Kyuhyun menggigit sedikit bibirnya untuk menahan getaran dalam suaranya, namun ia tak sadar hal itu membuat kesembilan namja di sekitarnya mengerjap dan menahan napas. Sebuah kutukan ketika magnae mereka terlihat begitu imut dan perlu dilindungi, karena mereka akan berusaha mengabulkan apapun permintaannya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang salah denganku? Apa suaraku? Atau mimikku ? Atau…"

**KRIIING**

Bunyi telepon disambut helaan napas lega member Super Junior lainnya. Akhirnya mereka bisa terbebas dari kutukan. Leeteuk mengangkat telepon dengan kegembiraan yang sedikit berlebih.

"Annyeong," sapanya ramah. Ia terdiam mendengarkan suara penelepon. "Manager hyung yakin? Aniyo, aku hanya memastikan saja. Jangan sampai ada kesalahan setelah diberitahu. Kasihan jika ternyata salah orang."

Semua merasa penasaran dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan sang leader.

"Ada apa, hyung?" tanya Heechul begitu Leeteuk meletakkan gagang telepon.

Leeteuk tersenyum lebar, memandang lurus ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunie, salah seorang produser drama musikal menawarimu peran sebagai D'Artagnan di Three Muskeeter. Sepertinya doamu terjawab."

"Jeongmal?" Kyuhyun terlompat dari duduknya, kemudian memeluk hyungdeul satu per satu dengan gembira.

.

.

Kyuhyun membasuh mukanya dengan air yang mengalir dari wastafel hingga berkali-kali, bahkan membasahi kepalanya yang terasa panas. Ia baru berhenti setelah air dingin itu membuat pikirannya kembali tenang dan perasaan sedihnya mereda. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara para pemain lainnya berlatih peran.

Ditatapnya wajahnya yang terpantul di cermin. Wajah yang tadi pagi begitu semangat untuk berlatih, kini berubah menjadi suram. Matanya sedikit memerah akibat menahan air mata dengan begitu kuat, begitu pula pucuk hidungnya. Rambutnya yang basah membuat penampilannya terlihat semakin kacau.

Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam. Kedua matanya terpejam untuk beberapa saat. Ketika akhirnya ia membuka mata, seulas senyum terukir di wajahnya. Kyuhyun kembali menatap bayangannya yang terpantul di dalam cermin. Sebuah senyum yang tidak terlalu lepas, namun membuat perasaannya lebih baik.

"Cho Kyuhyun, doamu sudah terjawab. Harapanmu sudah ada digenggaman. Apakah kau akan menyerah saat ini?"

.

.

**TBC**

.

Annyeong, jumpa lagi di ff-ku dengan judul yang baru

(*eits, berkelit menghindari lemparan reader)

Mianhe, ff yang lain pasti akan aku teruskan kok,

harap bersabar yach.

Tadinya ff ini mau buat bonus, tapi aku pikir tak ada salahnya memuatnya juga di sini.

Setidaknya aku ingin tahu apakah ff ini menarik untuk dilanjutkan atau tidak

Ditunggu reviewnya

Kamsahamnida

.

.**Reader, jika id ffn ini suatu saat dihapus oleh ffn,**

**silahkan berkunjung ke**

**asianfanfics titik com garis miring profile garismiring view garismiring 340657**

**atau ke**

**iyagi7154 titik wordpress titik com****  
><strong>**.**

**Gomawo selama ini sudah mengikuti ff yang aku tulis**

**Kamsahamnida**


	2. Chapter 2

(Mini Chapter dalam rangka Project Ultah Kyuhyun, yaitu meng-update semua ff yang bleum tamat minimal 140 kata. Mianhe kalau pendek, karena semua dikebut dalam 3 hari hehehe. Gomawo sudah mau membacanya *bow)

.

**I am D'Artagnan**

CHAPTER 2

Kyuhyun melangkah gontai menuju lembaga pendidikan yang dikepalai oleh sang appa. Ia duduk menunggu di antara pepohonan yang terdapat di halaman parkir, berharap Cho Younghwan segera keluar untuk pulang bersama. Ditenggelamkannya wajahnya di balik bayangan topi agar tidak ada orang yang mengenali sosoknya sebagai Cho Kyuhyun.

Sambil menunggu, Kyuhyun merenungkan kembali percakapannya dengan Yesung kemarin malam, sesaat setelah ia pulang dari latihan drama musical pertamanya. Merasa putus asa dengan pengalaman hari itu, Kyuhyun menceritakan semuanya kepada Yesung. Ia berharap Yesung dapat mengajarkannya beberapa cara mendalami peran karena Yesung salah satu member Super Junior yang sudah terlibat dalam musical selain Sungmin, Heechul, dan Kangin.

"Jangan bertanya padaku. Bertanyalah pada sunbae-nim di sana."

Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak menyangka Yesung akan menolak permintaannya.

"Yesung hyung, bagaimana jika mereka tidak menghiraukanku? Mereka tampak tidak menyukaiku..."

Kyuhyun mau tidak mau menoleh ketika Yesung menangkupkan kedua tangan mungil ke wajahnya, dan memaksanya menatap wajah yang tetap datar namun berpandangan tajam itu.

"Soal itu...bukankah kau ahlinya?"

Yesung hanya tersenyum ketika Kyuhyun menampakan ekspresi bingung.

"Apa yang Yesung hyung maksud dengan kata-katanya itu?" Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang. Kepalanya menatap sekeliling halaman parkir yang mulai sepi karena satu per satu siswa sudah kembali pulang, begitu pula para pengajar.

"Kyuhyun-ah, sedang apa di sini?"

Kyuhyun terlonjak saat suara sang appa menyentuh gendang telinganya. Ia berbalik dan mendapati Cho Younghwan berdiri dengan tas penuh, menandakan banyaknya berkas yang harus ia periksa ulang di rumah, namun tetap tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Kau menunggu appa?" Cho Younghwan mengulurkan tangannya.

Sejenak Kyuhyun merasa ragu, namun akhirnya menyambut tangan itu dengan wajah sedikit memerah. Cho Younghwan menggandeng Kyuhyun hingga tiba di mobilnya. "Masuklah. Sebelum pulang, kita makan malam dahulu."

"Appa, aku ada latihan drama musical malam ini. Aku tidak bisa pulang bersama Appa, tapi aku akan menginap di rumah."

"Kau berlatih di gedung teater itu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, memahami maksud sang appa. Drama musikalnya memang melakukan latihan di gedung teater yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Karena itu Kyuhyun berencana untuk pulang dan menginap di rumah malam ini.

"Setelah makan malam, Appa akan mengantarmu ke gedung itu. Masuklah."

.

.

**TBC**

** HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHO KYUHYUN**

**Akhirnya Project ini selesai juga hahaha**

**Kagak lagi-lagi deh, **

**Benar-benar kalang-kabut membuat 7 mini chapter**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca ff-ku.**

**Terima kasih banyak buat yang masih setia memberikan review**

**Ditunggu komentarnya hehehe**

**Kamsahamnida **


End file.
